Invisible
by Only Draco's
Summary: Loneliness forms an unlikely friendship. Fate turns it into love. Obsession by an outsider rips it apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Three Outcasts 

Hermione sat curled up outside The Burrow, watching Crookshanks chase a gnome. Normally, the sight would have her howling with laughter, but that cheery side of Hermione was gone.  
Now, a miserable, lonely Hermione was outside the door. After Dumbledore's funeral, all the students of Hogwarts were told to go back to their homes.

Hermione wanted to stay with Harry and the Weasleys at the Burrow, before Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
She had been miserable ever since Dumbledore's death, and hoped a wedding and some friendly faces might cheer her up.

Instead, it had made her feel worse.  
Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in their relationship and nothing else. Ron got back together with Lavender and they were always out.

Fred, George and Charlie were helping with the wedding preparations. Percy had apologized to his family and come to live with them. Although he spent most of his time shut up in his room, he sometimes came out to help with the preparations or talk with the rest of the family.

And Hermione? She was left all alone, walking around the house like a ghost. Nobody noticed her.

So she would come outside the house and sit there watching Crookshanks, loneliness, grief and a huge sense of betrayal overcoming her.

"Hi."

Hermione looked up and saw George Weasley standing near her.

"Hi." She said.

"Feeling lonely?" he asked.

"Yes." Replied Hermione.

"Join the club."

"Aren't you supposed to be planning tricks and stuff with Fred for your shop?"

"He and Charlie are too busy getting ready for the wedding. I'm bored with hanging up the lights. Thought I'd come here, and who do I meet?"

"I guess we're the three outcasts."

"Three?"

"You, me and Crookshanks."

Crookshanks looked at his mistress and Hermione scratched him behind the ears.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes are a little bigger than Fred's, and for some reason, you've been really quiet these holidays."

"Do you want to go somewhere? Since our family seems too busy to talk to us."

"If this is a prank, I'll hex you."

"I swear on Fred's hair that it isn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Where do we go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron for a drink?" 

"Oh, how very interesting." Said Hermione, sarcastically.

"Where, then?" asked George.

"We'll _both _go to Diagon Alley, and I'll go to Flourish and Blott's. You can go wherever you want to go."

"What if one of us decides to come back here before the other?"

"Oh, fishes. I'll wait outside the Leaky Cauldron for you or vice versa."

"You can Apparate, right?" asked George. "Because I don't fancy…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and within seconds, she had disappeared with a loud CRACK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is the plot of this fanfic. **

**Please read and review!!! Oh yeah, only the title "History of Apparation"...I made that up, lol.**

**Anyway, just in case you're wondering while reading the chapter - Seamus doesn't have a crush on Hermione. **

**That cleared, you can move on to the second chapter: **

**Chapter 2 **

**Funny Friendship**

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione appeared outside the Leaky Cauldron and chuckled. "Now let's see if George can find me."

"Oh, he has his ways." She jumped and whipped around.

The tall redhead was standing behind her, and grinning slyly.

"Fox." Commented Hermione and made to walk off.

So annoying, but… "I'm going to Flourish and Blott's." she said, huffily. 

Immediately George Apparated in front of her. She walked into him, and they both fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" she screeched.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

As Hermione dusted her shirt, he asked: "You're not angry with me, are you? Coz I really am sorry."

"It's okay." Said Hermione. "I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron…and if I don't find you there, I'll Apparate back to your house. Now, goodbye."

And she walked past him to Flourish and Blott's.

As she reached her favorite store, she squealed in delight and walked in, browsing through all the books.

She caught sight of one entitled:

History Of Apparation 

Grinning, she picked it up and tucked it under her arm, along with a few others she thought looked interesting.

Then she went to the counter and the bookkeeper grinned.

"Our favorite bookie is back!" he exclaimed.  
Hermione smiled.

"I won't be seeing any more of you, will I? Seeing as this is your last year." Hermione's grin widened. "Don't worry. I'll still visit everyday, and keep up the reputation of Best Customer."

She dropped the books on the counter and fumbled for the money in her jeans pocket.

After paying for the books, she put them in a bag and headed off, strolling aimlessly around Diagon Alley, wondering what George was doing.

Hermione took a deep breath and watched all the people scurry around Diagon Alley. It wasn't very crowded.

_People just want to stay at home. _She thought, and smiled grimly.

Then she headed towards the Leaky Cauldron and met Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey, Hermione!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Seamus." She said.

"Where are Ron and Harry? Have the Golden Trio split up?" he asked, mockingly.

"No!" said Hermione. "Well, sort of…they're just busy."

"Came here alone?" asked Seamus.

"No, I came here with George Weasley. Have you seen him?"

"Eh? You're dating?"

"NO, silly."

Seamus shrugged. "Haven't seen him. Hey, Hermione, owl me once in a while. You and I never really had time to…you know…be friends."

"Okay." Said Hermione. "I will."

Seamus' face darkened. "It would be awful to know that we never wrote to each other even once in our lifetimes before we died."

Hermione's heart sank, and she tried to force a smile.

"Bye, Seamus." She said, spotting George sitting at a table a little way off.

"Hey, Mione!" he said.

"Hi, G…"

Hermione felt something wet under her feet, and before she knew it, she was falling.

She shrieked, and almost fell to the floor, but then George caught her waist and pulled her to her feet before she could trip.

Still a little shocked, she blinked.

"T-thanks." She said.

"No problem." Said George.

Their eyes met and Hermione just found herself mesmerized by those clear blue orbs.

She could see her face reflected in them, and realized, with some embarrassment, that his hand was still on her waist.

But she couldn't stop staring at those orbs.

Finally, she forced herself to clear her throat.

George shook his head, and then looked away from her, removing his hand from her waist.

"Er…do you want…a…drink?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure." Said Hermione, staring at her feet. "A…Butterbeer…please."

George slipped off to the bartender, leaving Hermione sitting there, contemplating what had just happened.

George returned quickly with her Butterbeer, and Hermione drank it, feeling comforted by the warm liquid seeping through her body.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." George replied. "Now, should we be getting back home?"

"On one condition." Said Hermione, grinning slyly.

George looked surprised. "What?"

"When we get there, you and I can have a race. Running."

George sighed and then nodded.

Hermione grinned, and Apparated back to The Burrow.

George appeared immediately beside her. They were outside the gate of The Burrow.

"To where?" he asked, sounding pleased.

"That tree." Said Hermione. "No Apparating, no tripping."

George looked mock miserable. "And I thought this would be fun."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "One…two…three!"

She set off, running as fast as she could, determined to reach the tree first.

George was running besides her, panting heavily.  
Hermione was so much ahead of him, but he managed to catch up, and they both reached the tree at the same time.

They yelled and began chasing each other around like kids. Hermione laughed and felt ecstatic as she tried to escape George.

George was laughing too, and they were both feeling ecstatic and joyful.

Finally, they collapsed on the grass, laughing.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know." Said George. "We should do it more often."

"Being invisible is fun!" exclaimed Hermione.

And they stared at each other, lost in ecstasy and innocence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not posting for so long! Thanks to all the people who reviewed!  
**

**  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the plot of this fanfiction story. The characters belong to JK Rowling. I don't make any money out of this.  
**

**Chapter 3**

_Ice Cream_

It was an unusually hot afternoon. Everyone was in a lazy mood, basically hanging around and doing nothing. Hermione was curled up on a couch, reading her _History of Magic _copy.

"Hello," said George. He plopped himself down into a chair and panted.

Hermione glanced at her friend's face. It was red and sweaty, and his equally colored hair was wet and tousled.

"Hi," she said, and went back to reading. As she read, she could feel his eyes on her exposed neck, prickling her. Blushing, she bent her head lower over her book. The prickling grew unbearable and she looked up at him.

Before she could open her mouth, George had already asked:

"Do you want ice-cream?"

Hermione beamed and nodded vigorously. "I love ice-cream!"

"Be right back."

The tall red-haired boy stood up and jogged up the stairs. Hermione shrugged and continued reading her book. She got so engrossed in one of the chapters that she didn't notice someone reach the foot of the steps and sneak up behind her.

"BOO!"

Hermione jumped and turned behind her, only to see George, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter.  
She growled and glared at him, and he only laughed even harder.

Slightly pink, she bit her lip and sat down on the chair again, ignoring George's peals of laughter. They died away, but she didn't care. Hermione was just so annoyed with George Weasley.

"Hermione?"

She ignored him.

"Hermione?"

She turned the page, and blocked out his voice.

"You're not mad, are you? Just because you got scared?"

Hermione didn't respond.

"Drama queen."

George walked back to the seat across from Hermione and resumed staring at her. The brunette lifted her eyes from page 32 and glanced at the cause of her irritation.

He was looking at her thoughtfully. Their eyes met, and he broke into a mischievous grin.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Hermione, suspiciously. That look on one of the twins' faces wasn't good.

"Nothing," he said, slyly.

"As if!" exclaimed Hermione. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" insisted George, but Hermione knew so much better.

A loud pop sounded in her ears. It had come from outside the open window, and George, as if on clockwork, had rushed to the door. Hermione frowned curiously and walked to the window. Looking out of it, she saw a young boy standing outside the fence. He was holding a small tub, and looked bored. George was scurrying to him.

Hermione watched her friend give the boy some coins, and take the tub from him. Its previous carrier Apparated and George grinned at Hermione.

He Apparated as well, and the next few seconds, Hermione felt a finger tap her shoulder.

She turned around to find the tub being held nose-level in front of her. George was holding it, grinning. "Your ice-cream."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she looked at the plain white tub. "Seriously?"

"Yep. No hoax, I swear. Open it and see for yourself."

Hermione opened the tub. True to George's word, it was filled with vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you!" she squealed.

"Your welcome."

Hermione flicked her wand and transfigured an abandoned glass on a nearby table into a clean spoon. She 'accioed' it to herself and, taking the tub from George, sat down on a sofa and began to eat it.

It was such a relief after the sweltering heat. Hermione savored the taste of the ice cream on her tongue.

George only sat across from her again, watching her eat. Hermione paused with her spoon in mid-air.

Stupid Hermione! He bought you the ice cream! And he paid for it! Why you…

Hermione shook her head and pressed both the tub and the spoon into George's hands. "I've had enough."

This wasn't true, she had only had a few spoonfuls, but George just watching her made her feel very guilty.

"What? I bought this for _you_!" he exclaimed "And besides, how do I know you haven't non-verbally cursed it?"

"Why would I poison you, Mr. Weasley?"

George shrugged. "Maybe because of sneaking up behind you and scaring you half to death."

Hermione departed the spoon in the tub and walked back to her book.

"No way, Miss Granger."

She looked at George curiously, only to find he was sitting cross-legged near her chair.

How on earth did he do that?

"We'll share," he said, firmly. "Come on, Hermione. I'll have spent five Knuts for nothing, if you don't eat."

The girl sighed and sat down. "Okay."

She raised her wand to summon another spoon, but George put his hand on her wrist and lowered her wand. "Sharing is caring."

He took a spoonful of ice cream and forced it into her mouth. She swallowed it, and then he gave her the spoon. With a giggle, she took some more ice cream and fed it to George.

In this way, they continued, feeding each other, with the occasional

"Open wide, baby boy."

Or

"That's a good bookworm."

Any bitter or irritated feelings Hermione had put towards George Weasley in the past, had worn off completely as she smiled at the redhead.

As he let out a baby-like wail, she laughed so hard she almost fell off the chair.

George grabbed her wrist and forced the spoon into his mouth, to save it from the danger that was the carpet. Hermione looked up, and, at the sight of George's expression, burst into laughter again. This time, she really did fall off the chair, and landed in a laughing, bushy-haired heap at the boy's feet.

George grinned as he watched his friend wriggle with what looked like rib-cracking laughter.

"Her-my-ninny?"

George's grin faded as he slowly turned his head to the door. A Bulgarian tall, well-built boy was standing near the door, looking from George to Hermione.

"VIKTOR!" squealed Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry I took so long. You know the drill, school, lack of enthusiasm. Anyway, as you read the chap you might notice George's lack of resistance about his new feelings for Mione. Let's call it no reasoning, but that comes later in the story. Let the romance develop!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling. All I own is the plot of this FANFICTION story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Realization**

Hermione scrambled to her feet, pressed the ice-cream tub into George's hands and walked quickly towards Viktor Krum. He enveloped her in a tight hug, and she responded by squeezing him her usual bone-cracking way.

He laughed and let go of her. "How haf you been, Her-my-ninny?"

"I've been great!" squealed Hermione. "I thought you were training for Quidditch?"

"I thought I'd come and visit you for a bit. You haf two weeks till you go back to school, yes?"

"Yes, two weeks."

"Vell…surprise!"

He bent down and kissed Hermione. A surge of hostility came over George, and he felt an urge to tackle Krum.

When the couple broke apart, Hermione was smiling and blushing. Krum was looking at her with a grin on his face.

George's eyes narrowed, and he cleared his throat.

Hermione turned towards them, and then giggle. "Viktor, this is George Weasley, Ron's brother, and my new friend."

Viktor Krum nodded. "Yes, Her-my-ninny has spoken of you a lot in her letters. Apparently, you and your twin are practical jokers."

"Yes," said George. "We even have a joke shop in Diagon Alley, it's called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Triple W. Her-my-ninny has spoken of that as well."

"It's a brilliant joke-shop, Viktor! They've got products _no one _has ever thought of before!"

George felt his ears go hot as Hermione praised their joke-shop. He gave her a smile, and prolonged it, till Viktor Krum broke in.

"Yes, ve shall haf to go and see that, won't we, Her-my-ninny?"

"You'll love it!" exclaimed Hermione. "In fact, let's go now!"

Viktor Krum raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Hermione smiled at George, and then walked up the stairs into her and Ginny's bedroom.

George began conversing with his inner self.

_Why am I acting like this, oh mighty brain?_

**Acting like what?**

_You know, idiot! When Krum came in, I got so…_

**It's called jealousy, fool.**

_Sarcasm Alert, and I know that very well._

**George, I love you, really I do. But sometimes you're as thick as pudding. **

_Elucidate._

**You obviously have a little crush on our dear, sweet, bookworm, Hermione Jane Granger.**

George would have done a double take if Viktor Krum hadn't been in the room. His eyes grew wide, and disbelief began filling him up.

_What? I can't have a crush on her! She's Hermione!_

**Meaning?**

_Come on, she's Hermione Granger! She was the nerdy, cute, bossy enemy turned friend of Ron's in first year…in second year, she had grown an inch taller, but with the same bushy hair, and a growing closeness to Harry and Ron. In third year, she was tall and pretty, and arguing with Harry and Ron all over the place, even though she cared for them a lot. In fourth year, she was so busy taking care of Harry, she was blind to everything else, beautiful, loving, caring…In sixth year, she was very jealous, and Ron was too thick to notice how attractive she had grown, and her friendship with them was magnified._

**It's so dreadfully obvious you like her. In fact, I think you have, ever since first year.**

George sighed inwardly. _You're right. I've liked her since I first saw her. I saw her in Diagon Alley, while she was shopping for her books and wand, I guess. And she looked so eager, so excited…her face was shining! Usually I'd just cast it off as some other first-year, but there was something so special about her. But thanks to our black verses white differences, I've never told her. And now she's turned from the special first-year to the caring, loving, beautiful, smart seventh-year…Hermione Jane Granger. Who happens to be dating that GIT! Krum!_

**Why don't we give our Gittish friend some competition?**

**Prankster-Style? For Mione?**

An evil grin broke out on George's face. He turned away from Krum, to hide it.

_Pranks are my speciality._

**Turn around.**

_Say what?_

**Turn around, you idiot. She's here.**

Hesitantly, George prolonged the time turning around. When he did, his mouth fell open. Hermione had really dressed, for just a short tour.

She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans, and a loose, short-sleeved, aqua-blue top with the words "BOOKSMARTS" printed on it, and a picture of two books crossing underneath.

Her hair wasn't a bunch of frizz, rather, it was soft-looking brown curls that fell to her shoulders, and to finish off the splendid image, she was wearing sparkly white sneakers.

_No curves, no killer figure. But she still looks adorable…_he thought, dreamily.

**True, in a way.**

She met George's gaze, and smiled shyly. George looked at Krum, who was busy looking at the fireplace

_Git._

**Competition isn't much, eh?**

"I'm ready!" announced Hermione.

Viktor turned around, and laughed. "You look very nice!"

_That's all he can come up with? You look very nice?_

**I wonder why she's not kissing you now. Oh yes, because Viktor is her BOYFRIEND and despite his "flaws" in your point of view, there's something about him that she likes, a lot.**

They began heading out the door. George made sure to stay extra close to Hermione. When they were outside the gate, George was about to Apparate, when…

"Wait! I want to Side-Apparate with someone, I don't have my license yet," said Hermione.

As if automatically, she stepped towards Viktor's side. Anger and jealousy poured through George, and he glared at the couple. Hermione gripped Viktor's wrist tightly as he closed his eyes. She even moved closer to him, with a nervous look on her face.

George closed his eyes to focus on Diagon Alley as well, but the only thing he could focus on was Hermione squeezing Krum's wrist…not his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you all think? Is it good enough to make up for a long delay? Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! I felt reaaaaaaaaaallly guilty about it. Anyways, here's a nice short chapter, because I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer, it was killing me. Surely the next one will be better.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Thank The Fans.**

Viktor, Hermione and George appeared outside the twins joke shop. It was closed, and looked rather dusty and forgotten.

But the people crowded in front of it certainly made it seem otherwise.

"Why isn't it open?" demanded a young boy.

"Give the Weasleys a break!" exclaimed a teenage girl, coming to the front. "There's going to be a wedding in the Weasley family, so of course Fred and George will be busy! They'll open their shop when the wedding's over! And….wait…is that Viktor Krum? Behind you all?"

George felt a high degree of appreciation towards the girl.

All the people turned around and saw a shocked Viktor Krum, standing next to an annoyed Hermione.

Immediately, the Quidditch player was surrounded by a number of people, asking for his autograph, demanding why he was here, among other things.

The girl who had defended Fred and George actually fainted.

George laughed satisfactorily.

Viktor and Hermione had been standing hand-in-hand, close to each other, but thanks to the mob of fans, they had been separated, and Hermione was standing outside the tightly packed around her boyfriend.

George grabbed her arm and directed her away from them.

"He's not going to escape soon," said George.

"That he won't," admitted Hermione, looking back.

"And once the news gets around that he's here, he might have to go into hiding."

Hermione nodded sadly. George mentally hit himself for the bad joke.

"Kidding," he added, with a smile. "You know, it's getting very hot. Why don't we go to Florean Fortesque's and get some more ice cream? His cousin's taken over the business."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "That's nice, let's go."

They made their way through the crowded street to the ice cream parlor. It was very packed, but there was a nice, empty two-chair table, and the two grabbed it before anyone else could.

George ordered two vanilla ice creams, and as they waited, he looked at Hermione. She was looking thoughtfully at a couple seated near them. They looked lovesick, both were eating ice cream and staring dreamily at each other. George could almost see the hearts in their eyes.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked, breaking Hermione out of her state.

She shook her head. "Just...nothing."

"Come on, Mione. You can tell me."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm just disappointed because, even though Viktor and I like each other, we're not the lovesick couple I always dreamed to be part of."

"So you've wanted to have a boyfriend you're crazy about, and who's nuts about you?" _I'm nuts, crazy and lovesick about you._

"Yes. I know it sounds stupid. And no one would believe it, because I'm like the strict bookworm to them."

An invisible force caused George to reach his hand out and give Hermione's a gentle squeeze. He suddenly felt giddy, at the touch of her soft hand.

She looked startled as she directed her eyes to their hands.

"You're not _just _a bookworm," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

His heart pounded against his ribcage. Butterflies arose in his stomach. They kept the eye contact for a whole eight seconds. Before a certain devil headed in and spoilt it.

"Her-my-ninny," said Viktor Krum slowly.

George didn't want to let go, or look away. But he had to. He moved his hand away from Hermione's, and looked back at his ice-cream.

"I hope I vasn't **interrupting**anything," said Viktor, in a tone that screamed contrary.

"No, nothing," said George coldly. "Mione and I just didn't want to boil while you tended to your **fans**."

"I do hate being recognized. I'm sorry, Her-my-ninny," said Viktor.

"It's okay," said Hermione. "But I don't think we can go anywhere now. We'd better Apparate home, before you get seen again."

The three of them stood up and, since Anti-Apparation wards were placed on all the shops, they went outside. For some reason, it was even more crowded. Viktor tried to hide his face as they exited.

"That's right," said a voice from the crowd. "Viktor Krum himself. Spotted outside Weasleys Wizarding Wheeezes...a joke shop further down the street."

A man pressed by George, pushing him right into Hermione's arms. They were sandwiched together, and, seizing the opportunity, George fixed his mind on an image of The Burrow.

The last thing he saw was Hermione's clear, chocolate brown eyes before he felt the sensation of Apparation.


	6. Distancing Hearts

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Distancing Hearts.**_

George felt his feet hit solid ground, and instantly, Hermione's physical presence left him. He opened his eyes to the familiar, homely scene of The Burrow. One interruption.

Hermione was standing three feet away from him, looking shocked and a little scared. Her arms were wrapped around her, as if she was feeling cold, and her eyes looked frightened. In fact, her whole body language was as if she had seen her worst fear.

George moved one step closer, and she moved three steps away. They held eye contact for a short while, before Hermione turned around and walked quickly into the house.

George slapped his forehead, and pulled his hair. He fell to the ground and groaned.

_Great going, George! _

There was a CRACK behind him, but he didn't bother to look.

"Ver is she?"

"Inside," George replied dully.

But there were no footstep sounds toward the house. There was only a bit of a scuffle, as if Krum was fidgeting.

George didn't care. What he cared about was that he had pushed Hermione, and himself, into one of those avoidance scenarios. No one knew, but George knew these scenarios well, he had seen them in cheesy wizarding romance movies.

The girl would avoid the boy for weeks, maybe a month or so, acting cold and indifferent towards him. The boy would confront her about it, and, even though both caring about each other, would end up in a teary fight. This had two final outcomes, they either came to terms with each other's feelings, or ended forever.

Krum finally walked into the Weasley house. George felt another surge of jealousy, but couldn't do anything about it. He decided to go for a walk around Ottery St. Catchpole.

It was already evening by the time George returned. The house had lanterns hanging around it, as usual every time it got dark. There was a lot of laughing and chatter going on, which meant everyone had come home.

George walked into the house. Ginny was laying plates and glasses on the table, looking as fan-girlish as the time Harry Potter had come to visit, even more so. She looked up at her older brother's entrance, and tried to speak, but only a squeal escaped her.

He held up his hand to signal that he already knew, and she scurried back into the kitchen in delight.

The Weasley sat down on the sofa that he and Hermione had sat on earlier that day. Gleaming memories filled his head of some hours ago, the ice cream, and the heat, the playing.

His head sank into his hands.

_What's wrong with me? Viktor Krum, VIKTOR KRUM, the best Quidditch player in the WORLD is here…in my home. And all I want to do is turn him into a slug. Hermione doesn't deserve him! Hermione, HERMIONE! I'm falling for HERMIONE GRANGER! When did life get so complicated?_

**It's called growing up.**

_Oh, hello. I didn't sense you there._

**Evidently. As I said, you're growing up. All male specimens eventually leave the world of sports stars, pranks, and other…childish elements. **

_But…Hermione? Just some days ago, I would have laughed at the very imagination of it…now…I'm…HOPING for it._

**She isn't a bad choice. On the contrary, she's an excellent girl! She's not so worried about her looks, or the opposite gender. She's plain and simple, in a good way. She's intelligent, beautiful, caring, warm-hearted, and all in all different.**

_Yeah…Through all the times Ron and Harry didn't appreciate her, she still, and still does, get their back, help them out as much as she can…and look how they're treating her now! And she still loves them._

_But…now, she's avoiding me. She's scared of me. WHY did I want to be so close to her? I rushed it, and ruined it._

**Give her time, George. All girls, when come upon THAT strong, need some time to figure it out. Hey, maybe she might decide that she wants you more than Krum!**

_You really think so? _

**Yes. Apart from the wealth and status, you could match against Krum. **

_So, I guess if my sweetheart needs space and time, I have to give it to her without committing suicide. How do I keep myself busy?_

**There are a thousand ways. Fitting yourself back into the family could be one. Snatching the opportunity to mould over Viktor Krum is another. Taking care of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is a good way to keep yourself occupied. It's already gotten a major leg-up, what with all the people searching the floor for Krum's footprints.**

_True. Now if I could only get my darling Gred out of the kitchen for at least fifteen minutes._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**And so the separation begins! Our lovers are distant from each other, will this increase or decrease the chemistry? Is Hermione starting to fall for the Weasley twin? **_

_**Once again, apologies for a slow update, and I sincerely hope this chapter's made up for it! **_

**_I also thank all my darling reviewers._ **


	7. Love Unspoken

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. The series and its characters and everything in Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this fanfiction story._**

**_How does Hermione feel about everything? We get a look into what she thinks, and feels. _**

**Chapter 7**

**Love Unspoken**

A week and three days had passed. Hermione had strictly avoided George during the whole of that time.

George had kept himself busy with family, pranks and friends. Hermione had kept herself occupied with Viktor, dates with Viktor, studying and all-round socializing with the Weasleys (except George), and helping Mrs. Weasley with the chores. 

She acted as though George didn't exist. She barely acknowledged his presence during mealtimes, would leave the room whenever he walked in and she was alone, and never even glanced at him.

This was killing George inside. He felt like crying every time he saw her, but he had to brush it off and act just as cold and indifferent. 

Inside though, it was as though invisible knives were cutting at his stomach, and lead pieces were dropping on his heart, pushing it lower and lower.

The miserable twin awoke for the fourth day, and grimly acknowledged that he had only three more days and probably a few hours before Hermione left for her seventh year…and graduated…and then his time with his heart's desire would be utterly severed. 

Unhappiness tried to bring him down, but he forced himself up to face another pointless day without so much as a fraction of a second worth of Hermione's attention. 

Or so he thought. 

**Hermione's POV:-**

Hermione opened her eyes. For a few seconds, her mind was at peace, tired peace. Then the situation she was in flooded into her mind, and her heart sank. She was in a very uncomfortable position. 

She was with Viktor Krum, the Quidditch star of the century…and he actually liked her, a lot. Maybe even loved her. How would he feel if she broke up with him? Heartbroken, betrayed…suicidal. Why would she want to break up with him? 

Because, it seemed that she was falling for George Weasley. But why? They were only friends, after all. So what about those little episodes when they had gone out? He only thought of her as an extremely close friend, another little sister. 

And yet, she was being a vixen and pushing all sorts of rubbish into an innocent friendship. What would George think of her if he knew? It was better that she stayed away from him till she sorted things out.

Stay away from him, for how long? A sinking feeling came into her stomach, as she realized she had only three more days, (and probably a few hours) before she left for her seventh year. She would be busy as heck, and so would he, and they wouldn't have any time for contact till after she had a job or whatever. By then, he would already have a girlfriend…Hermione's heart sank…or maybe even married, with children! The poor girl felt like crying at the thought. 

And it was killing her, not talking to him. Her heart was breaking into pieces whenever she saw him, but something pushed her eyes away…and kept her mouth shut. There were many times she had come close to saying 'hey', but she had to check herself. She couldn't bear this pain! 

Sighing miserably, she got up, wondering how George felt, and bracing herself for a day with not so much as a thought of herself in his mind. 

**George's POV:-**

George was eating buttered toast when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. He sighed. 

Hermione was standing on the stairs, and she would now bolt back into her room. 

He feigned an "I-don't-care" expression and continued eating his toast. Sure enough, there were footsteps going back into her room. 

He sighed sadly again. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating anymore.

**Hermione's POV:-**

Hermione slipped out of bed and decided to go downstairs and have something to eat. She slipped on her nightgown and fuzzy slippers, still thinking of a certain redhead, with beautiful blue eyes, and perfect hair, long and light red. Sighing, she walked out of the bedroom, careful not to disturb Ginny and walked towards the stairs, the memory of what had happened in The Leaky Cauldron flashing through her mind. 

She froze on the second highest stair. The person of her affections was sitting at the table, eating buttered toast. She stayed, to watch his reaction. She knew he knew it was her…who else was a morning person?

Disappointment and hurt washed over her as he assumed a proud expression. Feeling tears in her eyes, she turned back, and walked dejectedly back into her room. 

**George's POV:-**

He decided to go and have a bath while the bathroom was still unoccupied by his idiot brothers. 

So he went to the end of the row of rooms on the second landing, where Percy's room separated the two bathrooms. The one with the pink door was for girls, and the other was for boys. 

This row of rooms also included Hermione and Ginny's room. As he passed, he thought he heard a stifled sob. Eyes wide, he froze, and pressed his ear against the door. 

There was another quiet cough, concealing a whimper. Then there was silence, broken only by a slight creak of one of the beds.

_Hermione's crying!_ Screamed George inwardly. Curiosity filled him up at the reason, but as she refused to talk to him, he wouldn't find out why. Head hanging, he continued on his way to take a bath, and think about this.

**Hermione's POV:**

She retired to her bed for a few, quiet tears. She rarely cried, except when she was really, extremely hurt by someone close to her. And George was right in her heart. It had really hurt her when he had acted like that.

She couldn't cry loudly, too many problems would arise. So she stifled her sobs with her (luckily puffy) pillow. She only let a few out, so she wouldn't want to break down the whole day. And then she used a cough to hide her tear.

She opened her wet eyes and was surprised to see a shadow outside the door. George was probably hearing all this. 

Shocked, Hermione stopped crying immediately. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to her. So she leaned back on her bed, and tucked in. 

She saw the shadow disappear, and waited till she heard the creak of the boys' bathroom door, before trying to let the tears out, again.

**George's POV:**

Hermione's crying had bothered George the whole time since he'd heard her. It was only a couple of hours later, and Percy and Mrs. Weasley were awake. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the house doing housework, and Percy was sitting downstairs, reading a book.

George, meanwhile, was sitting outside in the garden. The gnomes were peering up at him interestedly, but he was too miserable to throw Filibuster Fireworks down their holes. 

He bashed his head into his arms repeatedly. _Why was she crying? Why? Why? Why? Why? Was it something I did? Was it because of something Viktor did? If he ever…I'll rip him in two._

**_So, what do you all think? Please review, so I can get motivated to write more! Oh, by the way, a huge thanks to all the users who reviewed Ch.5, and stayed with the story till now. I really love you all! Hugs and Kisses...now it's 11:40 PM, so bye! & Review, pleeease? _**


	8. Finding Out

Hey guys!! I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever, but y'all know why. Anyway, today, there's a surprise at the end to make up for the hiatus. A Dark surprise. An unwanted surprise. And George finally...READ AND FIND OUT!

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters. All the characters in this fan-fic belong to JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 8**

**Finding Out**

**Hermione's POV:-**

Hermione came down the stairs, fully dressed, with her hair in a messy bun. She looked around the room, her gaze lingering on Percy sitting on one of the couches, reading.

_Well, George's nowhere around_ she thought. Shrugging, she wished Percy a good morning and walked into the kitchen.

She looked out of the kitchen window and her heart jumped as she saw George sitting cross legged on the grass. He was frowning at the ground while two gnomes chased each other around him.

_What's wrong with him?_ Wondered Hermione.

George looked up at the window, and Hermione immediately dropped her gaze down to the toast she was spreading jam on. She could feel his gaze on her and she turned away from the window.

**George's POV:-**

George stared at Hermione through the window. Her curls were falling about her face as she did something that he couldn't see. _Probably putting jam on her toast…_

He watched her till she looked up out of the window. Immediately, he looked away and frowned at the ground. A few seconds later, he looked up. She continued with her work for a few seconds more, and then turned away from the window.

George threw back his head, groaned and flopped back onto the grass.

_I have to talk to her! This is driving me crazy!_

**Do it.**

_What?_

**Go and talk to her. She's hurting too.**

_She's hurting? What d'you mean? How do you know?_

**Don't ask how. But I know she is as upset as you are. Just go and talk to her.**

_Alright._

George stood up and went back into the house, his stomach fluttering. He gulped as he entered the living room. Hermione was sitting on one of the couches with a plate on her lap, eating toast and jam.

George breathed deeply. "Hermione, I have to talk to you."

Hermione's head snapped up instantly to look at him. "Um…about what?"

The Weasley twin walked over and sat on the ground near her. "It's really, really silly actually…"

He chuckled weakly. "Okay. Okay…remember when you and I were the 'invisible' people?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Well…when Krum came and I found out that you two were together, I…I…"

Hermione sat up straighter. "Yes?"

"I…" George looked down. "I got jealous."

Hermione gasped. George didn't look up. "I got jealous, big time. Then I realized…I liked you. That was why when we Apparated from the ice cream place…you know…Anyways. Well, you weren't talking to me for days after that, and I'm really upset about that. And…while you weren't talking to me, I realized something else…something big, really big."

He looked up and straight into her wide eyes. "Hermione, I think I…I think I love you."

Hermione gasped again, and clapped her hands to her mouth. Her eyes were wider than George had ever seen him.

She hid her face in her hands, completely silent.

George bit his lip hard. "Like I said! It's really stupid…I know. It's so wrong, it would never work, Krum really likes you, my family would be shocked, I'm not your type…I just wanted to get it off my chest."

He sighed and made to leave. _I'm so stupid! As if she would ever love me back…or even like me, for that matter! She's just fine the way she is, and she's happy with Krum._

"George?"

The addressed whipped around.

Hermione's hands were folded in her lap. She was looking straight at him, but it seemed to cost her a lot of effort.

"George, I want to say that…that…"

There was a POP of Apparition. George looked at the intruder, none other than Viktor Krum. He was glaring at Hermione.

She started, and shrieked. "Viktor!"

"I vill deal vith you just now!" exclaimed Krum. "First, let me haf a vord with Romeo."

He looked at George. "Listen here! Hermione's my girlfriend, understood? Before I came to your Hogwarts, nobody had noticed her! She was just a bushy-haired bookvorm that nobody thought they vould ever like! Including you! So don't try to steal her away from someone who loves her more than you ever could!"

He turned to Hermione and drew out his wand. George's heart pounded. He felt about in his jeans, but his wand wasn't there.

He had no choice but to watch helplessly. Hermione's eyes were wide and fearful. She looked at George.

Viktor snarled. "_Imperio_!"

Ta-da!! :D I hope you all like it! And **please, please **review! Whether encouragement or critique, reviews keep me writing!!

Until next time!

**c_are4eva_**


	9. Accused

**I'm still alive! I've just been really stressed out and self conscious about my writing skills, especially since the earlier chapters SUCKED. I felt guilty however. **

**Disclaimer – None of the characters are mine. Only the plot is. **

**Chapter 9**

**Accused**

"Hermione!" yelled George, frozen by shock.

Hermione's eyes went round and glassy. She blinked slowly and looked around, dazed.

George watched with wide eyes. The scene settled in, and then his fists clenched and he marched towards Viktor, who was watching, looking manic.

"Hermione, slap him," said Viktor coolly.

Hermione turned around, raised her arm and slapped George smartly across the face. He paused and stumbled back with a gasp. Viktor grinned.

George looked at Hermione, horrified. "Hermione!"

"She is mine now. Are you not mine, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. George looked at the pretense, his heart sinking as he saw a zombie-like shine in Hermione's eyes.

He glared at Viktor. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER?"

Viktor grinned. "Me? Me? Oh no…it was you who did this."

"What the heck do you mean?" snapped George.

Viktor chucked the wand he had used into George's hands. "Your wand shall speak for itself, correct?"

George frowned, and then realized, with a stab of pure horror. The wand that Krum had used was George's own wand.

"Shame on you for using an Unforgivable Curse," said Viktor. "Lifetime of prison in Azkaban."

George's heart sank, and his stomach lurched. Fear came over him like snow on a mountain peak. "A-A-Azk-Azk-Azka-Azkab-ban?"

Viktor nodded.

"No," whispered George. "Y-you can't! I'm innocent!"

"So you say," said Viktor.

Footsteps and chatter sounded. George looked at the door in horror. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were chatting amicably as they walked into the living room. Ginny stopped as she looked at the trio, her expression confused. Mrs. Weasley frowned and looked at Hermione. Her face grew paler.

"Mrs. Weasley!" cried Viktor, running towards her. His face was one faked into utter bewilderment. "Mrs. Weasley! You cannot believe! What your son has done!"

He cast his hands over his eyes and fell to his knees. Ginny started, and looked from George's paralyzed expression to Hermione's fake smile.

Mrs. Weasley looked at George, and then heaved Viktor to his feet. "Viktor, Viktor…calm down. What did George do?"

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley! I do not wish to cause mayhem in your family…but…your son…your son cast the Imperius curse on Hermione!"

Mrs. Weasley's mouth fell open. Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth. 

"No," said Mrs. Weasley, faintly. "No…no…not George. Viktor, this can't be true. George would never…"

"It is true! Look at Hermione! Check your son's wand! I am telling you, it is the truth!"

Percy had now joined the scene, and was looking questionably from one face to the other. "What's happened?"

Mrs. Weasley let go of Viktor. She looked as if all her nightmares were real. George still couldn't move for shock. But as he looked into his mother's eyes, he knew that there was no more hope. He tried to plead with his gaze, but she walked up to him, and with trembling hands, took his wand.

"Pr-Priori Incatatem," she said, in a voice so weak and faint, it was like she had no more energy.

George collapsed onto the floor. A sob, a gasp and a shriek reached his ears. "Please…let this all be a dream…I'm dreaming, I'll wake up…"

Krum stayed behind, watching well till the whole party was gone. He gave George a triumphant smirk and followed suit.

George watched in a state of denial. This CANNOT have happened. It' s a dream…it's a dream…It's a nightmare! I'll wake up just now and laugh about the whole thing.

He heard bustling about and murmurs in the other room. Wake up…wake up…how do you wake up from a dream? Wake up, George…wake up. Please wake up, this nightmare is horrible…

George turned towards Hermione, who was looking around her dreamily. He staggered towards her and shook her gently. "Hermione…Hermione, please…break out of it, Hermione. Fight it."

She stared at him with blank, dead eyes. "I obey only Viktor Krum."

George swallowed, trembling and sank down next to the sofa. Every part of his body was trembling with fear. His mind raced. There had to be some way to prove his innocence. Immediately, his heart rose. Dumbledore! Harry!

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked into the room again, followed by Bill and Percy. Every one of them looked horrified and shocked out of their wits.

"Mum!" exclaimed George, rising to his feet. "Mum, you have to get Dumbledore. He can prove I didn't do it! Dumbledore's a genius, Mum!"

Bill walked up to George's side. "Come on, Mum! There could be thousands of explanations for this. Do you really think George could have cursed Hermione? Look at him!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, staring at the ground. "I don't know who's standing in front of me, Bill."

George's heart sank. His mouth went dry.

"No, Mom," said Bill firmly. "Get Dumbledore. I don't believe George did it, and there are so many ways to prove he didn't. I stand by him."

"Then stand alone!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, before running out of the room.

"What have you done?" spat Percy at George.

"I didn't do anything!" cried the accused.

"Percy, shut it," said Bill. "The whole house is in a panic, and you're just being a prat as usual. We don't need your stupidity now."

Percy's back stiffened as he walked out of the room.

"Calm down," said Bill, looking at George. "Everything's going to be fine. Dumbledore will sort everything out."

"Y-yeah," said George shakily. Warmth washed over him. "He will."


End file.
